


I'm Home

by ann_arcana



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_arcana/pseuds/ann_arcana
Summary: Hiding out in a small town, Ivy comes home from an exhausted day of work to find her beloved Harley waiting. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	I'm Home

The key turned in the door with a hollow crunch and a click. It opened, first only an awkward hand’s width, and then finally in full, to reveal a beleagured Ivy still fumbling to extract her keys back from the door.

Her red hair was slightly frazzled, and a half-open backpack hung over one shoulder of her short leather jacket. She closed the door behind her and slumped against it with a groan, letting the bag fall to the floor as she did.

“Ugh, this is why I only worked with plants,” she complained.

“Trouble at the new lab?”, asked a concerned voice from across the room.

Ivy looked up and glanced across the apartment, to where Harley sat leaning against the arm of the couch, regarding her with a warm smile but slightly concerned eyes.

Ivy sighed and smiled, her shoulders relaxing, as suddenly the whole world came back into view again. 

A tray of freshly baked cookies sat cooling atop the stove in the little kitchenette on the opposite wall. Bruce Jr.’s little cat-eared food dish sat empty, and the small black-and-white cat was quietly resting on the highest perch of his cat tree next to the TV. The TV was muted but still playing an old black-and-white movie Ivy didn’t recognize.

Harley herself was dressed for comfort, in a fluffy bathrobe over a t-shirt and athletic shorts, a mug of something warm gently steaming on the coffee table nearby.

Ivy flushed and glanced down for a moment before composing herself. 

“It’s that new lab tech again. I swear these guys fresh out of college think they know everything, but can’t take the simplest instructions. Especially if it’s from a woman ...” She gritted her teeth, and felt her shoulders threatening to tense again, but pushed the anger aside with a breath.

Harley looked apologetic. “I’m sorry Ive. I know this has been hard on you. Big smart science girl like you stuck working in this little town ...”

Ivy rushed to stop her from finishing the thought, her words resolute. “No. No. You did what you had to do. And you know I’d be happy anywhere with you.”

The two blushed as the meaning of her words caught up with them. Harley looked up at her with dewy, sympathetic eyes, arms outstretched. “Aww. Come here, you.”

Ivy crossed the room and sat down beside Harley, slumping into her waiting arms. Ivy rested her head on Harley’s shoulder, who kissed Ivy gently on the top of the head.

They sat in silence for a time, heads resting together, Harley’s arms around Ivy’s shoulders, and Ivy’s around Harley’s waist. Ivy could feel the soft fabric of the robe against her cheek, the warmth of her body, and hear her heart beat gently.

Time slowed, and the world was small again, but gloriously complete. Ivy rested a hand on Harley’s thigh, gently brushing it with her fingers. Harley began stroking Ivy’s hair slowly.

Ivy’s eyes closed, and she relaxed, focusing her other senses on enjoying the moment. Harley had a gentle scent of bubblegum and cotton candy, and her skin was soft beneath her fingers. Her breath was slow, and from moment to moment she would let out a cute little hum. Ivy replied with a contented sigh.

They cuddled against each other for what felt like forever and yet too short, as their little bubble was briefly pierced by the intrusion of Bruce Jr., who wandered across the back of the couch and joined in by nuzzling the backs of their heads and purring loudly.

Harley giggled and tilted her head back to meet the cat’s approach. “Aww, is Brucey getting hungry?”

The little cat meowed in reply.

“Oh, speaking of dinner, I got the stuff to make that Thai curry you liked ...” she said, lengthening the words as if to tempt Ivy from her current reverie.

Ivy moaned in mock disappointment. “Aw, but then you’ll have to get up. Can’t we just order out?” She snuggled deeper into Harley, wrapping her arms tighter, as if to trap her there in their little pocket of hugspace.

“We’d still have to get up to let the pizza man in, little rosy,” Harley replied.

Ivy was unconvinced, and instead turned and lifted herself up to face Harley. Ivy’s eyes met Harley’s, and gave her a little smirk, then leaned in with a kiss. It was long and deep, and Harley’s head was quickly swimming at the feel of Ivy’s lips against hers, and the intoxicating floral scent of her breath.

Ivy pulled away just as she felt Harley’s pulse start to quicken, and regarded her with a raised eyebrow and an impish grin, as if to say, “How about now?”

As Harley regained her senses, she responded with pretend frustration. “Uuugh, that was so unfair. Fine, we’ll wait, but only until my movie’s over.”

Ivy smiled triumphantly, and returned to her rightful place at Harley’s side. Harley clicked a button on the remote, and the sights and sounds of Fred Astaire wafted through the apartment.

> Someday  
>  When I’m awfully low  
>  And the world is cold  
>  I will feel a glow  
>  Just thinking of you  
>  And the way you look tonight

The two glanced at each other, smiled, shared a little kiss, the nuzzled into each other once more.

Their little world was complete again.


End file.
